One Faited Night
by skyorchid00
Summary: One criminall changed both there lives. Bellark modern AU
1. Chapter 1

Clarke was sitting on her kitchen counter eatin her favourite chocolate-chip ice cream. It was just like anyother day, she woke up at 6 a.m., whent on her morning run, whent to work she worked at the Ark Memorial Hospital she was a doctor there, she finished her shift at 8 p.m. She lived with her bestfried, well one of them. There was Monty, Jasper, Raven, Octavia and Bellamy, she lived with Raven. They all went to highschool together. Bellamy was 1 year older than her and his sister was her ege so they hung out a cuple of times but she couldn't stand the man. He would allways argue with her, for no reason he would argue with her.

* * *

She liked Saturday's. It was the only day she was home alone. Raven would go of and 'visit' Wick, and she'd have the apartment all to herself but tonight something was different. There was a laud knocking on her door. It was Bellamy. "Hi princess, agh" she put her hand to where we was holding his own "Bellamy you're bleading" she shauted "Yeahh that's why I..." he colapset, he colopset at her door. He must have lost a lot of blood to hae this happen to him she thought to hersellf. She draged him to her cauch, at that moment she was glad that Raven won the battle of where to put the couch. She ran to the bathroom and got the first aid kit. She had to give him stitches, she was also glad that he passed out for that part.

* * *

"Princess?" Belamy woke up in her bed. He'd been in her room before while he was arguing with her, but not like this. After a whille he relaised that he wasn't alone in the room Clarke had fallen asleap on a chair with her head at the foot of the bed. He felt the bottom of his stomach where he had been stabbed, it was covered with layers (he prosumed) of bandages. 'She saved my life' he thought to himself, the girl he would allways argue with saved his life.  
He picked himself up careful not to wake her but he did he woke her up.  
"Bellamy what happened? Who stabed you? You're paying for the cleaning that will be done on my cautch SINCE YOU ALMOST BLED OUT ON IT!" Why did he wake her?  
"Fine I'll tell you everything, just let me take a breath" he got up with her help and together they went to the padio.  
"Bellamy put a shirt on! You'll frezze to deth" Clarke comanded him and gave him his freshly washed shirt. 'She washed it?'  
"Talk! What happened why were you stabbed?" he shifted in the chair and started talking "last night I was waking out of The Dropship, I was going to go home thru the tunnel when this dude stopped me. He had a knife and he told me to give him my walet and the braceet that O gave me, I refused and he took his shot and he stabbed me when I knocked him out and brobly broke his nose"  
"So are you going to report this to the police. You know Millers dad works there, he'll help you." he ooked at her and asked "Wil you come with me?" she gave him a genuen smile and "Yes" he got up quicly, a bit too quick and Clarke took his hand " Don't move so fast, you'll tare you're stitches" "And you'll stitch me up again" he smirked before grabing his jacket "Let's go princess" he shauted "Sure let me just was you're blood of my hands"

* * *

 _ **So guyes this is just a somesort of a scrible. Tell me what you think. If I descide to continue this story there will be, there will defenetly be Bellarke. And I think I wanna somehow involve superpowers into this story tell me what you think, you're reviews are allways apprishiated. I hope you enjoy**_

 _ **-clarkexbellamy**_


	2. Beacon Hill's

Bellamy and Clarke were sitting in Miller's dad's office "You're going to be just fine, don't wory you chicken" Clarke said to her bestfriends olders brother.

"I'm not woried" he responded.

"Well when you're woried you play with the brecelate that O gave to you for you're 18th birthday, and..." she pointed to the bracelate

"Well look who pays atention" he smirked at her

"Bellamy you might not know that but I do pay atention. I notice the smallest things, I notice that every time you want to punch someone the first thing you do is look at Octavia or me, I notice that when me and Octavia go to a party that you're allways there becouse you want to keep us safe even if you say that you're there just to party. I notice the smallest things like what you do with you're brow when you're frustraided.." she was cut off by Bellamy.

Their lips crashed together. It was perfect harmony,it was like their lips fit perfectly together. At first Clarke was confused why would he kiss her, she didn't think that he even liked her. She has had this crush on him ever since they were children. Sure she pretends to hate him but secretly she loved him.

"So Bellamy.." Miller's dad inturrupted Bellamy and Clarke quickly pulled away from eachother.

"I can come back if you want?" Miller's dad asked

"No, no no need to. We're here right now" Clarke said licking the spot that Bellamy had kissed before.

"Ok so Bellamy tell me why you are here. My son tell's me that someone attacked you?" He began

After two hours

Bellamy's phone rang

"who is it" Clarke asked as she began eating her fries "It's the Captain" he answered "Hello, Bellamy I've got some news for you. Can you and Clarke come back to the station?" he asked "Sure we'll be right there" he answers right before hanging up

"So did he find something" Clarke asked sipping her milshake "I don't know he just said that we have to get back to the station, now." They paid well Bellamy paid the bill and they headed out of the Ark.

"So Bellamy the man who you described is named John Murphy. He was in and out of juvy as a kid for thing things like theft and now we believe that he had joined the crime family Salvatore. He is a cervery dangerus man so we are relocating you and Clarke to a town called Beacon Hill's." he spat out as quick as he could

"Why would you relocate me and Clarke.." "And you're sister" " and my sister. Is he .. are they targeting me?"

He asked confused "Yes we believe so, he is known to plan his attacks in advance. So Bellamy we will need you to pack, you too Clarke."

 **I am sorry that I haven't written anything in a while.**


End file.
